


Explode

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Chaos takes a diffrent approach, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, Vent fic?, idk my dads been manipulative lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Chaos takes a diffrent approach to convince Fitzroy to give in.
Relationships: Possible Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Mappecourt
Kudos: 29





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, enjoy my sorta vent fic where Fitz breaks down and Chaos is an Extreme Douchbag. Might write another chapter idk.

"If you touch a hair on Argos head, I'll explode this entire room" 

Chaos, ever the diligent being, perked their head up, hearing the voice of Fitzroy threaten someone. This was an opportunity. Maybe this time, if they took a different direction, Fitzroy would succumb, and everything would fall into place.

It was about that Argo again huh. That was the second time Fitzroy had ever threatened to use his magic in a chaotic way, and they both seemed to be about his friend. 

Chaos shifted again, a new idea beginning to take shape. They smiled, long and wide and _sharp_. Their opalescent body flowed and ebbed as they fast forwarded, seemingly through time, to a place where Fitzroy was a little battered up, but more importantly, alone. 

"I thought I told you I'm fine Chaos, I don't want that future" Fitzroy said, waving the omnipotent being away like they were a little fantasy devil on his shoulder. Chaos bristled, form becoming much like a porcupine, before they smoothed themselves out, calm and collected, unlike what they wanted the world to be.

"Fitzroy… I totally understand, obviously life as a royal just, doesn't suit you. But that doesn't mean you can't be the chaotic being you were _meant_ to be! Especially if it's to, let's say, _protect_ people."

A scene unfurled in front of Fitzroy, seemingly like the wallpaper and flooring were peeling back to see the raw underneath. There it was that the barbarian saw Argo crumpled up on the floor in a jail cell. 

This wasn't his Argo though. No, this one was much older, with countless battle scars, and a plethora of badges on a suit made for the Royal Navy's fleet.

He was stone cold to the touch.

Fitzroy dropped to his knees to gather this older, ( _dead dead dead dead dead_ the voice inside his head chanted) Argo into his arms. A festering, hot rage gathered in his stomach, hot tears streaming down his face onto the genasis long deceased body. 

"Why," Fitzroy choked out, past the fire in his belly and the lump in his throat. "What are your intentions with this?" He asked, looking at Chaos through tears. 

"You sound like your friend, the Firbolg." Chaos said, form shifting to look similar to the Sorcerer's large friend. "Would you like to see his fate?" 

Chaos didn't even wait for an answer. 

Many visions of his friends getting hurt, _dying_ , passed in front of Fitzroys vision. Firbolg, Rainier, Leon, _all of them_. He was still cradling Argos limp body as more and more scenes of terror and destruction flew past his eyes. 

Fitzroy didn't realize when he had pressed his face into Argos shoulder to block out the pictures, all the visions running through his brain. He felt like a pathetic little boy, back at Clyde's Nights Kight school. When all the students were partying and having beer and sex, he was in his room, studying studying, trying to get this _one thing_ right for his family. When people would whisper "goodcastle" behind his back, as if he couldn't see the sneers and pitying looks.

When he got kicked out of the seemingly one place he would be able to fix everything, when he saw fear in her eyes, and the absolute guilt and shame that filled his chest because he had loved it. 

And then it stopped. Tears still dripped down Fitzroys face as he clutched onto the now warm body who had wrapped their arms around Fitzroys neck. They held him close, letting him sob. They ran their fingers through his hair, and then silently took off the fake glasses, letting Fitzroy bury himself more into the person. 

"It's going to be okay…" Argos rumbling tone said. Fitzroy relished in the fact that _his friend wasn't dead oh sweet fantasy jesus thank you,_ when Argos voice became distorted, _chaotic._

Fitzroy pushed away from Not Argo and scrambled back, watching as his scales and hair slowly became opalescent. He smiled, and it wasn't Argo's smile. 

Fitzroy charged up a fireball and threw it at the being, not caring how it was going to affect the monster.

_Crit twenty._

Fitzroy woke up to his room on fire. 

And amidst the chaos, he saw them smile, and disappear. 

He looked around, stunned by how big the fireball had been. How had he become so powerful? He had been in a dream. A trance. How had he cast it in real life?

Then Fitzroy saw the scars, no _electric currents_ faintly running up and down his arms.

"Fitzroy? Fitzroy!!" He heard, and quickly turned to the voice, to see the Firbolg with Argonaut on his back. "Ve need to get ovt of here now!" 

The Sorcerer didn't move for a moment, frozen in this fire hell. All his possessions, all his cloaks, hiw letters, photographs, gone soon. 

He had a chance to save himself though.


End file.
